Deltaria Nova
The Grand Duchy of Deltaria Nova (Akigan: Hēah Þeodenrīce Nīƿes Deltalandes) is an island nation off the West coast of Dovani. Its closest neighbours are Talmoria, Gaduridos, and Indrala. Etymology Nova Deltaria The name 'Vorona' comes from the Trigunian word 'Voron' (ворон) meaning 'Raven'. The Raven is a symbol of the negative aspects of Vorona's past, whereas the Phoenix is a symbol of the country's rebirth. History Main Article: The History of Vorona Deltaria Nova's history spans many centuries from the colonisation of island by Deltaria to independence. Before Deltaria's colonisation the island of Deltria Nova was inhabited by mysterious groups of indigenous peoples who originated from Dovani centuries earlier. Archaeologists and Historians agree that Vorona's original inhabitants excelled at ship-building but were tribal and had no concept of democracy or government. Vorona was a prime target for the Deltarian Empire. Its resources were mainly untouched and it lay in a strategic position between Dovani and Seleya enabling trade between the two continents. It is widely accepted that the earliest known records of an established Deltarian colony on the island date back to 2308, but records show that Deltarians began to settle on the island in 2300. The settlers engaged in a mass genocide of the indigenous peoples wiping out the entire population. The Deltarian colony was known as Deltaria Nova. The colony was used primarly to expand the Deltarian Empire's policy of serfdom and the Deltarian nobility came to dominate the island following the Czar's liberalisation of labour and slave laws. Deltaria Nova became the slave trade capital of Terra. Tobacco, cotton, wheat, and sugar plantations dotted throughout the island. Wheat and sugar became major exports for the colony for some time, with profits going to the nobility as well as back to the homeland in Deltaria. The Czar also allowed only landowners to gain citizenship and only those born to Deltarian nationals could become nationals in Deltaria Nova, banning serfs and slaves of many rights, including the right to vote. Independence was officially gained in June 2560 which also saw the name 'Vorona' adopted, replacing Deltaria Nova. The genocide was also exposed following independence. In May 3430 the Deltarian government apologised for all the crimes they committed in Vorona. Geography and Climate Vorona is a single island and part of the continent of Dovani; it is located to the south east of Talmoria. Central Vorona contains mostly hills and small mountain ranges. The outer edges of the nation are flat with low hills and large fields. Beaches are very prominent in coastal towns and cities as well. The island experiences cold winters and warm and hot summers. Rain occurs mainly in winter and spring, with summer being generally dry. Government and Politics Government Politics and elections Foreign relations Administrative divisions Military Law enforcement Demographics Originally the native population came from Dovani and are believed to have been similar to the Talmorian Asli tribes. The indigenous population was wiped out during the genocide. Since the genocide Vorona's demographic make-up had been dominated by Deltarians and Anglo-Deltarians, the distant offspring of the Deltarians who colonised Vorona centuries ago. In modern times the Anglo-Deltarian population has appeared to have decreased significanlty, although this may simply be a result of the acceptance of the Luthorian/Terran language. Large Deltarian, Luthorian, Indralan, Gaduri, Sekowan, Valruzian and Trigunian populations make up a sizeable minority. *Akigan = 67% *Doron = 12% *Daralazindian (Daralian, Alazindian) = 9% *Trigunian = 5% *Santonic = 3% *Other = 3% Religion The Terran Patriarchal Church was once a major part of Voronan society. Historically, Vorona was heavily influenced by Patriarchal Churches such as Deltaria's Terran Patriarchal Church and Kanjor's Theognosian Church. Vorona was a hot bed for Patriarchal Church activity and administration for centuries. For many years the Patriarchal Church was the official religion of Vorona and membership was mandatory. When under the occupation of Deltaria many of the Patriarchal Catholic elite from the Terran Patriarchal Church resided in Vorona and ruled there. When Vorona won independence from Deltaria the Patriarchal Church's influence started to fade while other religions which had been oppressed during the Deltarian period, began to take hold. This included the rise of the Luthori Church which grew to become the most important religion following independence. Currently in modern Vorona the Terran Patriarchal Church makes up the largest religious demographic while the Luthori Church is a close second. There are also sizeable numbers of followers of Guidao, Jienism, Queranzariah, and Yeudism. Despite a having a diverse array of religious groups present in Vorona, the island has a predominantly secular society and population. *Voronan Church: 71% *Terran Patriarchal Church: 19% *Luthoran Church: 7% *Other: 3% Languages The most widely spoken language in Vorona is Akigan (OOC: Old English), and the language is understood by a majority of the Voronan population. Doron (OOC: Danish), Daralian (OOC: Slovak), Alazindian (OOC: Czech), Rodshya (OOC: Russian), and Saponitski (OOC: Estonian) are spoken by their respective ethnic groups. Culture Education Vorona's universities are considered among the best on the planet. The most notable universities, the University of East Vorona and East Vintalli University have never finished outside the top two in the university league table. Other notable universities with international reputations are West Vorona University and Republican College Phoenix. Music Voronans, both in the city and countryside, learn folk songs at an early age. Many radio stations all over Vorona play folk music. Neither pop or rock music has caught on in Voronan culture. In a recent survey only 13% of Voronans listen to pop music. However, in the city especially, classical music is very popular while in the countryside indie music is growing in popularity. One of the most successful classical composers was Arnold Stonberg, who taught music at the Univeristy of East Vorona. Influenced by Hulstrian culture the people of Vorona also enjoy polkas and two-steps; waltzes have also recently become very popular. In the cities formal balls are quite common and are sought after activities in the social calender. The most popular folk dance is the quadrille, which involves two couples dancing together. Poetry and Literature The most famous Voronan writer is Johan Wolfgang von Gothe who wrote several famous plays including 'A Midwinter's Night's Dream'. Another Voronan writer, Georgie Wellor, wrote the world famous dystopian political novel 'Two Thousand Three Hundred and Eight' denouncing the politics of Deltarian rule in Vorona which had a massive contribution towards the fall of imperialism and the abolition of slavery throughout Terra. Film and Television Television in Vorona is quite popular with almost every household in the nation having at least one television. Documentaries, especially those examining the effects of communism, imperialism, and slavery are extremely popular in Vorona. 'Pig Farm', based a political satire mocking Deltarian politics is the best selling film in Vorona. Architecture Vorona has historically been influenced by the style of Baroque architecture, brought over by the Deltarians in the early 2300s. Architecture in Vorona has also been influenced by the Hulstrian and Luthor Baroque through the centuries. Vorona today is still dotted with the remnants of the Baroque period with many cities and towns still possessing these buildings. Architecture from the communist period still stand today as well, mainly in the capital. Sport and Stadia The national sport of Vorona is rugby of which Vorona is considered one of the best in the world. Vorona's national rugby team is known as 'The Ravens' due to their all-black home kit. Vorona has a two tier national rugby league (Voronan Premier League and Voronan Super League), and two regional leagues (East Voronan Championship and West Voronan Elite League). Notable teams include the Phoenix Flames, West Voronan Deltarians, and East Vintalli Pirates. Vorona's second most popular sport is Football, although the national team is normally ranked mid-table. They are known as 'The Phoenix', notable for their orange and yellow home kit and red and black away kit. The most popular team in Vorona is Deltaria City F.C. although rivals East Vorona United and West Vorona Athletic provide a stern challenge for the title. Vorona's national stadium, 'The Vorona Bowl' is the largest in the country with a capacity of 50,000. Vorona's national rugby stadium, 'The Nest' has a capacity of 40,000 while Vorona's national football stadium, 'The Ashes' has a capacity of 25,000. Economy Vorona's rich natural resources were what attracted Deltaria to Vorona. The island is abundant with gold and silver while it is also blessed with fertile plains used for agriculture and covered in dense forests used for logging. Category:Nations